Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: Driving School
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: As Yumi and Kaz are considered dangerous drivers and have speeding tickets from the Los Atlantes Police Department, Ami takes them to driving school. This is my version of the episode "Driving School" in Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi.


Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi: Driving School

**I DO NOT OWN HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI OR ANY OF THE LICENCED VEHICLES IN THIS STORY.**

**This is my version of the episode "Driving School" of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi. It will involve cops, violation of traffic laws and licensed vehicles and it will be set in fictional Los Atlantes, a city that I made up based on Los Angeles. **

Chapter 1: Dangerous Drivers

Los Atlantes Breaking News

"This just in, another high speed pursuit here in Los Atlantes on the Singlewood Freeway. Police are now in pursuit of what seems to be the tour bus of the famous band, Puffy Ami Yumi. We are still wondering what brought this famous band to be driving at dangerous speeds and swerving into traffic vehicles, but police are trying their best to stop them before anyone gets hurt."

_Singlewood Freeway, Los Atlantes, California. _

Swerving dangerously and driving at speeds of over 150 mph, the Puffy Ami Yumi tour bus is out of control. Many other drivers are shocked and annoyed to see their favorite band violating the traffic laws. Sirens grew louder as the Los Atlantes Police Department are in hot pursuit trying to stop the bus. One of the police cars is a Lamborghini Aventador, while the rest are Dodge Chargers.

Meanwhile in the driver seat of the tour bus, Kaz and Yumi are fighting to take the wheel of the bus. "Hands off! Let someone who knows how to drive handle the wheel!" Kaz yelled.

"When you drive, we'll end up in a ditch! Let an expert driver take over!" Yumi yelled back, still fighting over Kaz.

"Oh yeah! I'm a much better driver than you!" Kaz shouted back at her.

"Not even!" Yumi shoved Kaz out of the driver seat.

Meanwhile in the back of the bus, Ami was awoken from her beauty sleep by a bunch of crashing plates and furniture's and the loud sound of wailing sirens. _Cops!_ Ami thought. _I wonder what Yumi and Kaz are up to. _She quickly stood up and headed for the driver cabin and saw Yumi and Kaz fighting over the wheel. "What the heck is going on-" Before she could even finish her sentence, the bus swerved again, causing her to fly out window. "-HEEEEEERRREEE!" She grabs hold of the windows trying not to fall off. Meanwhile, the officer in the Lamborghini police cruiser witnessed this. "Whoa! This pursuit is out of control here! Requesting a roadblock." He said on the dispatch.

"Copy that." The dispatch replied. "Roadblock is right ahead of you."

"Nice driving squirt!" Yumi sarcastically told Kaz angrily.

"Me? I can't even trust you to drive a Prius!" Kaz jumps off the driver seat to argue more with Yumi. Ami finally manages to get back into the bus and lands into the driver seat now taking control of the bus.

"Ami! What are you doing! Can't you see you're a worse driver than any of us?!" Kaz shouted.

"Well you were the one who caused the cops chasing after us!" Yumi yelled back at Kaz.

"Me? It was your genius driving that caused a Lamborghini police cruiser to chase after us!"

"Well Ami, you're just a worse driver than Kaz anyways. What do you have to say for yourself?" Yumi asked.

"R-R-R-R-ROADBLOCK!" Ami panicked.

"Roadblock?" Kaz wondered. But then Yumi figured it out. "Oh I get it, police roadblock!" She screamed. Straight ahead of them, a bunch of Cadillac Escalade police cruisers has formed a huge roadblock to stop them. Ami quickly stepped of the brake. SCREEEEEECH! They immediately came to a complete stop, just a few inches from hitting the roadblock. "Phew!" The trio sighed. But then, the police cars behind surrounded them and leaving them no room to escape. The trio had no choice but to step out of the bus and surrender to the police. At their door, the Lamborghini police car was right in front of them. The scissor door on the driver side opened and the officer stepped out. "Bad Band, Bad Band, Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when we come for you?" He sang.

"Oh no! We are doomed on wheels! We're sorry officer, for breaking the Los Atlantes traffic laws! But basically, it's their fault" Ami said dramatically while pointing at Kaz and Yumi.

"What on earth are you talking about? I am a great driver!" Kaz snapped.

"Yeah, that's in backwards land where great means terrible. I'm a better driver than you are!" Yumi shouted.

"Ha! That means in backwards land, you're twice more terrible at driving than me!" Kaz replied.

"Well, based on what I saw, Ami was right." The officer said. "I did see her flying out of the window of the while grabbing for dear life. And since I saw you two arguing about who's the better driver, that basically proves it."

Both Kaz and Yumi stared at each other. "Good job on arguing with me on 'who's the better driver' Kaz!"

"Me? It was your fault that started this madness!"

The officer gave both of them speeding tickets. "Here are your tickets. If you dare do this kind of driving again, your next fine, will, BE, DOUBLED! Anyways, have a nice day!" The police cars around the bus drove away in a flash.

Yumi threw her ticket on the ground. "Arrrrgggh! I HATE SPEEDING TICKETS! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

Kaz and Ami just watched Yumi yelling the same thing over and over. "I think we need some professional help." Ami said.

_To be continued..._

**So, what do you think? **


End file.
